The Flames of Memory (redone)
by VenusHelena93
Summary: As a child she was left and burned, now 15 years later she is graduating high school and a new mysterious boy appears into town, is he the boy from the dreams she has been having her whole life? Rated T for safety. (I've redone this and fixed the formatting and changed some minor things but not much) RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters in my stories. Please don't get upset if I change how the people look or how they are, it's just how I feel the story should go. This is my first fan fiction so I'm excited to see what you guys think. P.S. I don't have a beta, if you want to help me with spell checking or anything let me know? Thanks guys**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

{1}

* * *

The light delicately filters through the auburn leaves around me. Everything seems bigger than me, maybe because it is bigger, the trees are bigger the branches are bigger, the distance from me to my parents. I turn around and look into the coloured light around me and I lift my hand to my face, all I can smell are the leaves, but then I can smell something completely different. I can't see where the smell is coming from; I can't hear anything else but the sound of crackling wood, wait, crackling wood? Why can I hear that? What is that! Burning, that's what I can smell, Burning! I know fire is bad, I know it should hurt but I've never experienced it.

Now that I can hear the fire smell the fire, I realise, the colourful light filtering through the trees is actually the fire. The orange colours I was admiring before…could hurt me? Should I run or just stay here? I go for the first option and run. The problem is I don't know which direction to go. I can't actually see the fire or feel the heat on my face like the times I would sit in front of my Nan's hearth and drink hot chocolate. So I run in whatever direction my feet tell me. I keep running and running until I'm out of breath and I can't smell anything. I slowly stop and fall over in a little pile in the leaves. My legs hurt and I can't get enough breath. Just as my eyes black out I see the outline of a person walking towards me, but maybe I'm already dreaming? Is that boy on fire? Why isn't he running away?

Grace slowly sat up in bed and scanned her room. No flames and especially no boy in her room. Grace sighed and ruffled her bed-head hair in an attempt to make it less like a lion's mane. "That same dream…again?" Grace sighed to herself, "what is wrong with me?" Grace slid out of bed and walked to her dresser, she hit the alarm that must have woken her from that freaky dream.

Sitting at her desk she pushed the homework she hadn't finished last night out of the way and pulled out her make-up the realized that she honestly didn't care, she'd been going to the same school with the same class for years, they knew what she looked like and it really didn't matter how she looked for them. Once she pulled her hair into a bun, out of her way and quickly showered she grabbed a fresh towel off the rail and walked out of her bathroom to her cupboard. Grace wasn't the type of girl who really cared about what she wore, even to the first day of her senior year. She grabbed her comfortable jeans with the natural tear in the knee – an addition made by Grace a few months back when she skidded down a hill in the woods outside her house – and a white lace camisole which she then threw a leather jacket over.

Grace took her hair down and shook it out, her curls fell in a mess around her shoulder again she didn't really notice much but everyone began to compliment her on the fiery curls and pale skin. Rather than using the make-up from before she lightly dusted some blush on her cheeks and stroked some mascara around her thick lashes. Turning to leave her room she remembered the work and threw it into her letter bag with her other books, one of which was a very thick book of all the writings of William Shakespeare in chronological order. (She didn't even need it for school; that was light reading for Grace and she loved it)

"Bye Mom!" Graced yelled up the stairs, not waiting for a reply she knows she won't get she slipped out the front door of her 3 story house. It was nice enough, large enough; Grace just never felt at home in it, she always felt more comfortable outside hiking or with her camera in the forest. The forest near her house, at the edge of town were really beautiful in the winter, which was just starting to peek around the corner. Grace gave a small shiver and then ran back to her front door and grabbed her jacket from inside. Jumping into her banged up Ford Orion she had to practically will it to live for it to turn on and pulled out of the driveway and turned towards school. When she finally drove past the rows of fancy and unnecessarily expensive cars she found a parking spot. Grace rolled her eyes and used the most fake-happy voice she could "Let another year at Mercy Falls High **begin**!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of it**


End file.
